Missing Piece
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: "The Boy Who Lived," Elizabeth snorted, "What about the Girl Who Survived?" Lizzy Potter was forgotten by the media when Harry defeated the Dark Lord. Now, it is time for her to go to Hogwarts, and nobody there remembers her either- which suits her just fine. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Warning: Death,**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Girl Who Survived**

The door burst open. "Lily, take Harry, go!" James demanded, whipping out his wand.

Elizabeth Potter just sat there as she watched her mother leave her and take her twin. A flash of green light. A stomp of feet. A scream.

Then nothing.

Soon, minutes even, her brother began crying. Like he was the forgotten one. Like he was the one that was replaced.

But he wasn't.

Not long after, a pale man with black, greasy hair raced into the house. Elizabeth wanted to get his attention, but his face was stained with tears. Racing up the stairs, the guy passed the lifeless form of James Potter, and the young toddler.

Loud sobs. Rippling through the house.

A confused toddler screaming from the top of the house.

Elizabeth screaming from the bottom of the house.

The pale man whipped his head around the door. "A kid?" He questioned, his voice sharp with emotion.

"A kid," Elizabeth confirmed, her short ginger hair falling into her eyes.

"Name?" The man demanded.

"Elizabeth. Lizzy. Lizabeth. Liz."

"I'll get you out of here before Dumbledore, or Sirius, comes..."

Lightly, he picked up the frail child. Why he did it, no one ever knew. But something in the lost little kid changed him, even if only slightly.

.-.

"I want to look after her, Professor," a black haired man looked the headteacher of Hogwarts in the eye.

"Why, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore replied, his gaze cautious.

"I just do," he retorted, "She can come to school, and I will look after her between lessons."

"What about during them?" Professor Dumbledore glanced at Snape's cold, pleading eyes. "No. Oh no."

"She's Harry Potter's sister."

"Fine."

There was a brief pause. "She reminds you of her, doesn't she? That's why you want to look after her."

"I don't want her to die like Lily did."

.-.

Elizabeth sat in Professor Dumbledore's office. The elderly man was pacing around. "I have a meeting, Lizzy," he told her, "Minerva took the day off, and Severus isn't here yet."

"You're giving Harry away?" She questioned.

"I- yes," Dumbledore sighed, "He has to go to his aunt's. It's the only way he'll stay safe."

"What about me?"

"You're staying here."

Elizabeth rolled her green eyes, hurt flashing in them. "I have to go."

He disappeared.

.-.

Elizabeth was back at Snape's house. It was the Summer holidays, and Elizabeth's second birthday. "Are they still talking about Harry?" She wondered, glancing at The Daily Prophet over his shoulder.

"The novelty will wear off soon," Snape commented, "I hope."

"The Boy Who Lived," Elizabeth snorted, "What about the Girl Who Survived?"

.-.

Raising her head with pride, Elizabeth stared Albus Dumbledore in the eye. "At least I'm not some item like Harry," she muttered. "Why would I want to be a beacon of hope for people who have never even met me?"

He didn't reply. "How is the world's biggest hero anyway?" She added.

"I don't know!" He snapped, scaring the three year old.

"Sorry."

.-.

"I wonder what would've happened if I was the chosen one," Elizabeth murmured.

Severus looked at the young girl, his dark eyes declaring unspoken emotion. "Are you okay, Severus?" She questioned, wrapping her small arms around his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Lizzy," he replied in his cold voice.

"Remember I'll always be here for you," the four year old declared.

.-.

They were in Hogsmeade. Elizabeth grabbed Severus' hand, and smiled to herself when he didn't jerk away. The snow was falling, and it was Christmas in two days. "I want to get a present for Albus, and Minerva, and all of the other teachers!" Elizabeth declared.

"Even Quirinus?" Severus questioned.

"Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed: even the Muggle Studies teacher deserved some love.

"What about Cuthbert?"

"What can you buy a ghost?" Elizabeth asked.

"Something for his office?"

"I suppose."

Elizabeth began dragging Severus around the shops. Suddenly, he froze, as a brown haired man began walking over to them. "Hello," the man said, through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Remus."

"Severus?" Elizabeth questioned, "Are we going to get these socks?"

She held up a pair of black fluffy socks with twinkling spectacles on. Both of the men glanced at Elizabeth. "We will, Lizzy," Severus promised.

"Who is he?"

"A friend of your father's."

"I'm your godfather."

"My what?"

"Lizzy, come on," Severus called, "At this rate we won't get back to Hogwarts by tonight."

"Goodbye," Elizabeth exclaimed to her godfather.

.-.

Elizabeth glanced at her feet. Severus was trying, and failing, to teach her about potions. "I am awful!" She declared.

"Lizzy, you are six years old. You aren't going to be perfect."

"Haven't you got some first years to teach today?" She questioned.

"Yes," Severus muttered, "But I don't think I could deal with a whole lesson of annoying twelve year olds."

"Some of them might be eleven..."

"There is a time and place for your cheek, Lizzy."

"Come on Severus, I was looking forward to seeing Dumbledore: he told me he had a particularily disgusting looking bean he wanted me to try..."

"So, you want to get rid of me?"

"Yes."

"Lizzy!"

"Go teach Snape!"

"If an explosion happens, I'm blaming you Lizzy..."

.-.

"Can we go to Hogsmeade?" Elizabeth pestered Severus.

"Why?"

"I really, really need to stock up on sweets."

"Do you now?"

"Severus! Please?"

"Fine. But we're only getting a few Jelly Slugs..."

They ended up buying Ice Mice, Cauldron Cakes, Sugar Quills and Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

.-.

Elizabeth sat on the table in Albus Dumbledore's office. "Humbug?" She offered, sucking on one of the muggle sweets.

"Sure," he smiled, taking one of the sweets.

Swinging her legs over the side, she questioned, "Why do you like Harry so much?"

"He's destined to do great things."

"What about me?"

He didn't reply.

"What are the four houses again?"

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"I'll probably be in Slytherin," the eight year old prophesised, "It doesn't sound all that bad."

"The man who killed your parents was in that house..."

"I know."

"Why Slytherin? Why not Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw?"

"Slytherin seems like the coolest name."

He sighed. "That's not what it's all about, Lizzy..."

"It's the house I would fit into most."

.-.

Elizabeth was sitting in the library in the dark when two people burst in. Frantically, she switched on her lamp. The nine year old stared at the two boys, trying to figure out who they were. "Severus said the library was safe at night..." She muttered.

"Are you this Elizabeth person?" The first one questioned.

"What's it to you?"

"Who are you?" The second one asked, cramming a map into his pocket.

"Who are _you?_ " She retorted.

"I'm Fred Weasely, and he's George Weasely," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"What year are you in?"

"First year, what year are you in? You can't be older than ten years old..."

"Is it really a good idea for you to be around the school at this time then, George?"

"Not exactly, no. But you never answered me. How old are you?"

"I'm nine years old."

She crossed her arms around her chest, suddenly feeling exposed. Her eyes flickered down to the book she was studying; Hogwarts, A History. Slowly, Elizabeth directed it back to the shelf she had taken it from. "Now, if you don't mind me," she muttered, "I'll be on my way."

She dragged her lamp along behind her.

.-.

"So, Elizabeth," Dumbledore began.

"Lizzy," the ten year old contradicted.

"Elizabeth."

"Lizzy."

"Elizabeth."

"Lizzy."

"Elizabeth."

"Lizzy!"

"Fine. Lizzy," he sighed, "What do you want your last name to be?"

"No last name is preferable."

"Not Potter?"

"They would know I'm just the rubbish twin then. Nobody knows I exist; why change that now then?"

"Snape?"

"People would laugh at me, and think I'm a teachers pet."

"So nothing?"

"I'm just Elizabeth. Not Elizabeth Potter. Not Elizabeth Snape. Just Elizabeth."

"You can be the last called out, then."

"Fine."

Albus Dumbledore passed the young girl a humbug.

* * *

 **The characters may seem slightly (okay, a bit more than slightly) out of character, but it's how I see them in my head? :)**

 **Harry Potter twin stories are very common, but mine might be slightly different.**

 **Not exactly canon, but some canon moments.**

 **I do not own any of the characters; except from Elizabeth Euphemia Potter. (Lizzy)**

 **I do, however, own most of the scene ideas here, and the dialogue. And I know Severus doesn't go to the Potter house in the book but when I was writing all I could think of was that moment, so I does not really care.**

 **Most of my Harry Potter one-shots/stories will be based around this, unless I state otherwise.**

 **I hope this isn't too bad, but if you can think of improvements, I would agree.**

 **~Buttercat**


	2. Chapter One

**Warning: mild mention of death,**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Birthday Wishes**

The Summer Holidays had only just started, so Lizzy was sat in the garden of Severus' house. She sat picking at the daisies, the small weeds interesting her. Causing one to spin around, she smiled to herself. It was her birthday in a few days, and Severus had told her he would take her shopping for her school supplies on the day.

"Lizzy!" Severus called out, "The letter is here!"

Carelessly, she dropped the daisies, shooting to her feet. "Finally!" She exclaimed, ripping the letter from his hands.

"You'll rip it if you're not careful, Lizzy."

Shrugging, she opened the envelope. Briefly, she glanced at the note from Minerva McGonagall, before chucking it on the floor. She grabbed the list of the stuff first years needed.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

 **"Briefly glanced at the first page," Lizzy commented.**

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 **"Read it three times."**

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

 **"Never saw it in the library."**

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

 **"Quite interesting."**

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

 **"I have probably read that book, I don't know, fifty times? I know it off by heart, pretty much."**

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

 **"Read it."**

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

 **"Never understood it."**

She continued looking at the list, not commenting anymore as the book list had finished, and Severus was sending her death glares from where he sat, reading The Daily Prophet, grunting every so often.

Other Equipment

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Can I have a cat?" Lizzy wondered.

"It would make a mess everywhere..."

"Please?" She smiled.

Severus looked her in the eye. For a moment, it looked like he was going to say no. Then; "Fine."

"Can I pay for it out of my own money?" She pestered, "Can I pay for all of my stuff out of my own money?"

"It's not just your money, it's Harry's too..."

"Does it look like I care at all?"

"Fine," he groaned.

.-.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Severus," Lizzy replied, before grabbing on to his arm.

She had gotten used to apparating with Severus, so she only slightly felt sick when they ended up in the Leaky Cauldron. "Hello, Professor Snape," Tom called, "Would you and your small friend like to get a drink?"

Lizzy glared at Tom: she wasn't _that_ small. "Just a butterbeer for Lizzy please."

Dragging Severus over to a table, Lizzy said, "I'm not that small, am I?"

"No, Lizzy..."

Suddenly, the chatter in the pub stopped, as Lizzy sipped on her drink. In the middle of it all was Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, and a skinny boy.

"Bless my soul... Harry Potter... What an honour."

The old barman rushed out from behind the bar and hugged Harry tight. Suddenly there was a scrape of chairs as they all rushed to touch the "hero".

"If that's what it's like to be famous, I do not want to be it," Lizzy muttered, gripping the mug with the butterbeer in.

Severus' dark eyes flashed with anger. "Come on Severus," Lizzy said after she finished her drink, "We should get to Gringotts."

She grabbed his arm and began to drag him again. Tapping out a simple sequence on the bricks with his wand, Severus muttered something under his breath. "Smile!" She ordered, and he glared at her, a frown forming on his lips.

" _That's_ the spirit," she muttered sarcastically.

Slowly, they headed in the direction of the massive bank in the distance. "Do you have the key?" Lizzy questioned as they entered the bank.

"Of course," he slightly growled, pulling out a key.

They walked over to the nearest free goblin. "Hello," Snape snarled, his voice cold, "We want to go to Miss Elizabeth Potter's," Lizzy grunted at her name, "vault please."

"Key?"

Briefly, he flashed a small golden key.

"Gornuk!" The goblin called out.

Another goblin appeared. "Follow me," he beckoned.

They were guided to a cart. Gornuk sat at the front whilst Lizzy squashed into the back with Severus. Suddenly, they sped off, going left and right every once in a while.

Finally, they reached a vault. Severus walked out first, followed by the small goblin and Lizzy. The goblin opened the door, and Lizzy stared at the piles of coins. "And this is just mine and Harry's?" Lizzy questioned.

"Yes."

Lizzy pocketed Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, smiling contently to herself.

Until a giant man and a skinny boy walked in to the vault.

"Professor Snape," the man greeted, looking at Lizzy with guarded interest.

She stared right back at him, ignoring the confused look on Harry's face. "Nice to see you again Hagrid," Lizzy stated, politely nodding.

"We were just going," Severus stated coldly, turning and walking out of the vault into the cart.

Gornuk followed him. Lizzy shrugged. "That's Severus for you, I guess," she stated, "I'll probably see you again, _Harry Potter_."

Her voice was full of scorn as she entered the cart. They began moving again.

.-.

Finally, they left the bank. "I'll get your potion ingredients, cauldron, scales and phials whilst you get your robes fitted."

Lizzy nodded, making her way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. When she got there Madam Malkin was busy, so another lady walked over to her. "Come with me."

A blonde boy walked into the shop as the other boy walked out. A lady directed him over to her. He spotted Lizzy and began talking to her. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes."

He began talking about his parents, and Lizzy stiffled a yawn. "What's your name?" He questioned.

"Lizzy. What's yours?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Just then Harry walked in. He began the start of his speech again before promptly asking, "Do you have your own broomstick?"

"No," he replied cautiously.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No..."

"How haven't you played Quidditch?" Lizzy burst out, before remembering he probably didn't know what Quidditch was.

"I play Quidditch," the boy stated, "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Slytherin, probably," Lizzy declared before Harry could embarass himself more, "All my family was in Gryffindor, but I do not want to be in the same house as arrogant..." She trailed off.

Suddenly Hagrid appeared in the window, pointing to two ice-creams. "I say, look at that man!" Draco gasped.

"That's Hagrid," Harry replied smugly, "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh. I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper."

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ \- lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant."

"Do you?" Draco replied with a sneer, "Why is he with you anyway? Where are your parents?"

Lizzy laughed: how did this boy not know who Harry Potter was? "What's funny?" Draco demanded.

"His parent's are dead. That's Harry Potter."

Severus appeared at the window, looking impatient. The lady tending to Lizzy handed her her new clothes. Slowly, Lizzy nodded to Draco Malfoy, as he looked at Harry in shock. Snorting, she walked out of the door.

"Where now?" Severus asked.

"Next door: who doesn't want to go to Flourish and Blotts?"

Lizzy spent half an hour stroking the spines of the books, and eventually paid for the required books, as well as Quidditch Through The Ages and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. She was going to buy more books, but Severus had finished flicking through the potion books and was getting bored, which consequently made him irritable. Lizzy put her books in a bag that seemed to have loads of room in it. "Ollivanders now?" Severus questioned.

"Yes."

Lizzy skipped along, and walked into a shop where Harry was failing to work a wand. She sniggered into her hand. "Ah, Elizabeth Po-"

"Hello!" Lizzy cut off, "Can I try out a wand please, before he destroys the whole shop?"

"He hasn't caused any damage."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

Ollivander looked around, and picked out a wand, after he measured Lizzy. "Dragon's Heartstring, 9 inches, Willow."

He handed Lizzy, and immediately a warm sensation ran through her. "Now, Harry," Ollivander began after she paid seven Galleons for her wand.

She slipped it into the pocket of her brightly coloured robe. She left the store. "Can I get a cat now please?" She pestered Severus.

"Fine," he groaned.

Thirty minutes later, they left Magical Menagerie, Severus holding a beautiful tortoiseshell kitten in a cage. "Hold on," he said before apparating them, and the cat, out of there.

Excitedly, Lizzy began nattering on in an annoying fashion. "That was so much fun, shopping is so much fun!"

Severus rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Albus apparated into the house. "Hello!" He exclaimed.

"Hi!" Lizzy replied.

"Did you say happy birthday to Harry?"

"As if," Severus scoffed, and Albus shot him a knowing look.

"He didn't talk to him at all. I didn't, either."

"Whatever."

Abruptly, a cake adorned with "muggle" candles flew into the room. "Happy birthday to you," Albus began to chant as the candles lit up.

Lizzy blew out the candles before he could continue. "Yay!" Severus sarcastically exclaimed, his eyes expressing immense boredom.

The kitten wrapped herself around Lizzy's legs. "I've decided to call her Turtle!" She declared.

Albus gave a slice of cake, which turned out to be cauldron cake, to Lizzy. She devoured it in three seconds, more or less. "That was nice!" She decided.

Severus rolled his eyes. He did that a lot; maybe it came from teaching?

"I have to go now," Albus declared.

"Bye!" Lizzy replied, crouching down to stroke her kitten.

* * *

 **I do not own any of the characters that aren't Lizzy or Turtle. Well, I'll own more in the future. But still.**

 **I do not own the list, either; JK Rowling does.**

 **The writing in bold at the start is when Lizzy is talking. I didn't know how else to do it, I'm afraid. Well, I'm not afraid, but still.**

 **The story is called Missing Piece because it seemed like a nice name at the time. So yea.**

 **~Buttercat**


	3. Chapter Two

**Warning: mild mentions of death**

 **Chapter Two**

 **King's Cross**

Severus dropped her off at King's Cross Station on the first of September. "You wanted to find it yourself," he shrugged as he walked away.

Lizzy pushed her trolley, her trunk heavy. Turtle was mewing loudly in protest. "Sorry, cat."

A large family walked past, the leader talking about muggles. Lizzy rushed over to them: they should know how to get to the train. "Excuse me, but where is platform nine and three quarters?"

The lady laughed, her ginger hair falling in front of her face. "Don't worry, Ron's new too. The platform is just there. Percy, why don't you go first?"

The oldest boy walked into a barrier, and disappeared.

"Now you, Fred."

"I'm not Fred: I'm George! Don't you even know your own children?"

Recognition flashed in Lizzy's eyes, and she glanced away from Fred. "I'm sorry. George, then."

"Just kidding: I'm Fred really!"

He rushed through the barrier, closely followed by George.

Suddenly, a skinny dark-haired boy walked over to them. "Ugh," she complained under her breath.

"I'm sorry, but how do you get on to the platform..?"

"Don't worry, Ron's new too, and so is.." The mother of the Weasely's looked at her.

"Lizzy," she replied.

"You just run in to the wall. Why don't you watch Lizzy do it?"

She drew in a deep breath, and raced into the barrier. Sounds of children could be heard everywhere. Fred was talking to another boy, with George.

Harry raced behind her as people began walking off. "Who are you?" He wondered.

"Lizzy."

"How do you know me so well?"

She flashed him a small smile. "The whole of the wizarding world knows everything about you."

She walked up the platform in search of an empty compartment. She found one eventually, and pushed her trunk in to it. Harry attempted to follow her, but wasn't strong enough to push his in. "Need a hand?" George asked.

"Yes, please."

"Oy, Fred. C'mere and help!"

Finally, his trunk was in a corner of the compartment, and Harry pushed his hair out of his face. "Thanks," he said.

"What's that?"

"Blimey, are you-"

"He is. Isn't he?" Fred looked at Lizzy as he said that.

She nodded. "The famous Harry Potter in flesh and bone."

"Fred! George!"

Lizzy leaned back in the compartment as the Weasely family began to talk. Harry seemed to be listening. Suddenly, a whistle sounded, and Lizzy smiled as people began to panic. She settled into her seat as Ron walked in to the compartment. "Is anyone sitting there?"

"No," Harry and Lizzy said in unison.

He sat down. Briefly, Fred and George walked in, probably to check on Ron, and then they were out again.

Ron and Harry began talking. "I wish I'd had three wizard brothers," Harry suddenly said.

"Do you?" Lizzy muttered, and both Harry and Ron looked at her. "I prefered it on my own," she explained, "Nobody to compete with for everything. I have a brother though, but I haven't lived with him since our..."

She stopped herself, blushing furiously: she almost said too much. "Who are you, anyway?" Ron asked her.

"Lizzy."

"Full name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Last name?"

"I dropped it years ago."

"Blood type?"

"Half-blood."

"Raised by?"

"Our kind."

Ron fell quiet, and the compartment was silent until around half twelve.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"I've bought sandwiches..."

That was Ron. His ears went pink.

Harry sprung to his feet, and Lizzy followed him. He ended up buying a bit of everything. "Can I have some Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, some Ice Mice and some Jelly Slugs please?"

"One Sickle and two Knuts please."

She paid the money, and walked back into the compartment. She reached into her pocket and brought out a humbug. "Hey, Harry," she called, "Want a humbug?"

"Sure."

That led to Harry and Ron trading food. Lizzy picked up one of his sandwiches, which turned out to be corned beef. "Can I have one?" She questioned.

"Sure," Ron shrugged, "They're not that nice."

She took a bite out of the slice, and shortly devoured it.

Harry and Ron began eating his Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, and a while after a teary-eyed boy entered the compartment. "I'm sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

"No."

The boy left at the sound of Lizzy's harsh tone. Ron began talking again as she zoned out, and pulled out a wand to do a spell. Suddenly, a bushy-haired girl arrived with the teary boy. She looked at Ron's wand as she said something.

He attempted to do a spell, and it failed. The bushy haired girl began rambling on.

"I'm Ron Weasely."

"Elizabeth P- Elizabeth."

"Harry Potter."

"Are you really? Blah blah blah..."

Lizzy zoned out.

At last, the girl left. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it. Stupid spell, George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor. Mom and dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw will be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Lizzy asked, turning to glare at Ron.

"It's where all the bad witches and wizards go."

"The wizard who raised me was from Slytherin. And he was one of the best people I knew."

"What house were your parents in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Why didn't they raise you?"

"They died."

"Oh."

"Wasn't Voldemort in Slytherin?" Harry questioned.

Lizzy flinched: the only other person she knew called him that was Professor Dumbledore. "I thought you, of all people..." Ron trailed off.

"I'm sorry; I'm not trying to be brave by saying his name. I just didn't know."

She had already changed into her Hogwarts robes and noticed Harry and Ron hadn't. But, she _had_ gone on to the train with her robes; she had left her house in her robes, to be exact. However, she couldn't help being smug when she said, "you should change."

They did, after she turned away. "What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know any..."

Then Ron began to rant on about Quidditch teams, and the whole positioning of the game, or something like that, until he was interupted by the opening of the compartment door. Malfoy from Diagon Alley walked in, followed by two burly boys. "Hello, Harry Potter," the boy nodded to Harry, "I never introduced myself. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted. "Think my name is funny do you? I don't need to ask for yours: Weaselys' all have ginger hair, freckles, and more kids than they can pay for.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Harry. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand, but Harry didn't take it. Instead, he said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Lizzy rolled her eyes."I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco replied slowly, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll end up the same way as your parents..."

Suddenly, an impatient cough escaped Lizzy's lips. "Draco," she said, standing up and walking over to him, "Please stop."

He looked at her in surprise, then turned and left.

Lizzy peered out of the window. It was getting a dark now, and the train felt like it was slowing down. A voice echoed through the train; "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately."

Harry and Ron pocketed the last of their sweets whilst Lizzy sucked on a humbug to calm her nerves. They joined the crowd gathering in the corridor.

Finally, the train stopped, and they walked out of the doors. "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid called.

Lizzy walked over to him, whilst he still called out "Firs'-years!"

He led them down a steep, narrow path. Suddenly there was a loud "Ooooh" as the students saw Hogwarts for the first time. However, she didn't feel the same awe, as she had already seen and been inside the school multiple times.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

Lizzy followed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle into a boat.

"Everyone in? Right then- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of boats moved at once. Everyone was silent as they stared up at the school, which highly annoyed Lizzy. "Heads down!" Hagrid suddenly declared, and everyone ducked.

They reached the harbour and climbed out of their boats, as the Neville person got his toad back. Hagrid said something, then raised his giant hand to knock on the castle door.

* * *

 **I meant to post this yesterday (British Times), but I never got the chance.**

 **Fred and George look at Lizzy for confirmation of Harry's name because they know who she is.**

 **~Slytherin Buttercat**


	4. Chapter Three

**Warning: None**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Sorting Ceremony**

Almost immediately, a black-haired witch opened the door. Lizzy did all she could to stop herself from exclaiming, "Hi Minerva!" She glanced at the Professor's feet instead. "The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide, leading to the Entrance Hall. They followed her across the stone floor into an empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, and Lizzy felt her claustrophobia kick in as she pushed to the front of the chamber. From there, she could breathe easily.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

The ghosts came through the back wall, and a few of the students screamed.

The ghosts began talking to the students, until Professor McGonagall returned. The ghost's scattered.

"Now, form a line, and follow me."

They walked into the Great Hall, and the students gasped in awe. They looked around as they walked down the hall. Professor McGonagall took out a stool, and an old, frayed hat. The entire Hall was staring at the hat, and she did too as it began to twitch. Then:

 _Oh you may not think me pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._  
 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._  
 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._  
 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_  
 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_  
 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_  
 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._  
 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The Hall burst into applause as the song finished. Lizzy was confused. How could she prove she was any of these?

Then she remembered something Severus had told her; the hat reads her mind.

"When I call your name, you will try on the hat and be sorted in to your houses."

Lizzy zoned out: why does she care what houses other people were sorted in to?

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry."

That caused a commotion. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

A short while later; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Eventually there was only three people left; herself, Ron and another boy.

"Weasely, Ronald."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Elizabeth."

Slowly, she walked over to the stool. "Why hasn't she got a last name?"

"Who is she?"

"Elizabeth who?"

She couldn't hear anything else as they hat was placed on her head. She could've sworn Minerva McGonagall winked at her before she put the hat on her head.

"Ah, Elizabeth," the hat said, "You have good potential. Smart, brave, cunning. This is hard..."

 _Not Gryffindor. Definitely not Gryffindor._

"The opposite of your brother, it appears. But you have so much bravery, so much potential in that house..."

 _I do not want to be in a house full of arrogant dunderheads, thank you very much._

"Are you quite sure?"

 _Yes._

"Well then, it must be SLYTHERIN!"

Clapping and cheering. Seve- Professor Snape caught Lizzy's eye and smiled briefly, before his face turned hard again.

She walked to the Slytherin table, and sat down besides Zabini. "Hello," he said, his voice cold.

Then Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

The plates on the table suddenly filled with food. Lizzy put some roast beef and a couple of roast potatoes on her plate, and smiled at the mint humbugs. She looked up at the High Table, and Professor Dumbledore caught her eye, and subtly winked. She grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and listened to them talk about the purity of their blood.

"I'm a pure-blood," Malfoy boasted, "There's not much of them anymore, unfortunately."

"My parents had pure blood, and so do I," Crabbe grinned darkly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Zabini?" Malfoy questioned.

"Pure-blooded."

Lizzy zoned out, focusing on eating the nice piece of steak on her plate. "What about you, Elizabeth?"

"It's Lizzy. And I'm a half-blood."

She pulled a face, realising she had bit her tongue. "That's sad," Pansy sneered.

"It's not my fault my mother was a Mudblood," Lizzy retorted.

Malfoy was gazing at Lizzy. "Who are you, Lizzy?" He asked.

"Nobody."

The plates cleared, and deserts appeared. She took a scoopful of strawberry ice-cream and lightly nibbled at it. She wished she still had some Ice Mice from earlier.

Finally, the deserts cleared too, and Albus Dumbledore began speaking.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered..."

Lizzy stared at her lap. She felt eyes burning into her head, and looked up to see Draco staring at her. "Problem?" She hissed.

"No."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

"Everyone pick their favourite tune, and off we go!"

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Lizzy didn't sing along, and she noticed that the smile of Professor McGonagall was strained. Finally, only Fred and George were singing along.

And then they were sent to their dorms.

The prefects led them down to the common room. "Password?"

"Dungeon."

"Proceed."

The female fifth-year prefect turned to them as the rest of the house filed into their dormitories. "My name is Azura Zabini. I am just one of many prefects who you can turn to when you need help. If you don't know where a certain classroom is, I can always direct you there.

"Just because you've been sorted into Slytherin, it doesn't mean you're a bad person. Instead, it shows that you've got ambition and resourcefulness. You don't have to live up to the Slytherin stereotype: Merlin himself supported- and started- Muggle rights.

"I hope you'll do the house proud. Try not to lose us too many points. We do not want Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff to beat us in the house-cup: we'll lose our winning streak.

"Goodnight, and have fun in your lessons. If you ever need help, tell me. Boys on the left and girls on the right."

The female showed them to a door which had a small 'First-Years' on it in silver writing. "This is your dorm. Treat all your room-mates with respect, and try not to hex each other too much. Make your introductions later. Also, the bathroom has to have a schedule. That's all."

Lizzy settled down on a bunk next to a girl called Tracey Davies. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

She dreamt that a troll had escaped the dungeons, and was battering her.

She never remembered that dream.

* * *

 **The only characters I own are Lizzy and Azura. I do not own the Hogwarts song, or the Sorting hat song.**

 **Draco may seem different because Lizzy has that kind of effect on him. Well, almost.**

 **~Buttercat**


	5. Chapter Four

**Warning: None**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **True Colours**

Lessons were easier than Lizzy expected.

In Transfiguration, they had to turn a match into a needle, after Professor McGonagall had turned a table in to a pig. Malfoy had laughed, saying that "the pig resembled Crabbe."

And he was right.

Lizzy had managed to make the match silver, shiny and pointy, earning her praise from Professor McGonagall.

They also had Professor Flitwick for charms. He was a small teacher, and Pansy took a liking to teasing him about his height, until she got a detention.

Professor Binns was a ghost, and Lizzy was happy that she had him the day after she had Astronomy, as she managed to catch up on valuable sleeping time. Studying the stars at midnight caused her to feel tired in the morning, and Professor Binns was easily the most boring professor in the school.

Three times a week, they went to the huts behind the castle and studied plants. The Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, was all smiles, even to Pansy.

Professor Quirrell was different. Defence Against The Dark Arts was a joke, and Lizzy mostly spent the lesson arguing with Malfoy about who the best Quidditch team was. They also jabbed each other with their quills in immense boredom.

But potions, that was different all together.

The class was held on Friday, a double period. With Gryffindor.

Professor Snape took the register, and paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity."

Malfoy sniggered into his hand, and Lizzy nudged him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Lizzy glanced at the man who had raised her for ten years. His cold eyes were glancing around the class, casually brushing over her.

"Potter!" He snapped suddenly, and Lizzy flinched, almost thinking it was her he was talking to, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up immediately, and Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I don't know, sir."

Harry's face looked dumbfounded.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's eager hand, his lips curled into a sneer.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were shaking with laughter. Lightly, she giggled into her hand: these questions were so easy, yet Harry looked more confused than Crabbe did when you gave him a fake cake.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Again, he ignored Hermione.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione pratically leapt out of her seat in her eagerness to answer the question.

"I don't know. I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Sit down!" Sever- Professor Snape snapped, glaring at Harry, "Do any of you know the answers to help out Mister Potter?"

Hermione's hand immediately reached for the ceiling of the dungeon, but Professor Snape ignored her. Rolling her eyes, Lizzy put her hand up. "Miss Elizabeth?"

"Powdered root of asphodel and an infusion of wormwood make a sleeping potion so _powerful_ it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone extracted from a goats _stomach_. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the _same_ plant, which go by the name aconite."

"Perfect." His eyes avoided Lizzy's. "Take one point for Slytherin. Why aren't you copying that down, then?"

Professor Snape briefly glanced at Harry. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

The lesson improved for the Slytherin's. They were sorted into pairs, and they had to make a simple cure for boils. Professor Snape swept around in his long, black cloak, observing their process. He occasionally paused to praise both Draco and Lizzy, who were working together. He took a great liking to criticise the Gryffindor's, even the insufferable know-it-all Hermione.

Professor Snape was praising the way Draco was boiling the horned slugs when an explosion happened. The Neville boy's cauldron had melted, and Lizzy climbed on to her stool in order to avoid the potion.

"Idiot boy!" Professor Snape snarled, clearing away the potion with a wave of his wand, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Boils appeared over Neville's body. "Take him to the hospital wing!"

Professor Snape rounded up on Harry. "You- Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Even Lizzy thought that was quite unfair, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she picked at her nail.

The lesson was glum after that.

Finally, the lesson ended. "I'm going to stay behind," she told Draco, "I'll catch up."

"Okay."

Soon, she was the only one left in the dungeon, save for Professor Snape. "Lizzy?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Is that the _real_ you, then?" She retorted, her voice shaking with discreet anger.

"Elizabeth..."

"No, Severus. You _never_ told me you shouted and picked on _innocent_ students! You _never_ said you _hated_ Harry that much! That is my _brother_ , and you just treated him like he was _dirt_ off your _shoe_. Well, _whatever_. Is that how you see _me_? Did you only ever look after me because you _wanted_ to keep an eye on Harry Potter's older _twin_? So you could _report_ to your _master_ , giving he comes _back_?"

"Elizabeth, you're being unreasonable..."

" _No_ , Severus. What's _unreasonable_ is that you _think_ it's fun to tease innocent students! _Shout_ at them because they've _accidentally_ done something wrong! But I'm not going to _put_ up with it. You _should've_ shown me your _true_ colours before: maybe I would've _understood_. But I am _disappointed_."

She slammed out of the dungeon, but she could have sworn she saw tears glisten in his eyes.

.-.

The next morning, she got her first mail. Two owls swooped down, and each dropped a parcel in her scrambled egg.

She was used to the owls swooping down: Draco got parcels regularily, each of them full of sweets from his parents. He gloated about them, too.

She opened the small parcel first. It contained a letter, and a small serving of Ice Mice.

 _Lizzy,_ the letter wrote,

 _I heard that you are in Hogwarts now, and you are not in the same house as Harry. The first time we met, we didn't exactly get to get to know each other, as Severus was quite tense._

 _That is due to a past feud that he cannot seem to get over._

 _Your father named me your godfather, and I hope to get to know you better one day. Send a reply with the owl._

 _Remus Lupin._

Lizzy pulled out a quill, and wrote a reply on the back of the parchment.

 _Remus,_

 _I am in Slytherin, which you probably won't like the sound of. However, Harry, being the good Potter, is in Gryffindor, so good, old Harry._

 _Is it also due to that past feud that Severus takes a liking to teasing Harry?_

 _Thanks for the Ice Mice; how did you know they were my favourite?_

 _Lizzy_

She tied the letter to the owl, which pecked her in reply. The owl flew off, after nibbling on her eggs.

"Who was that from?" Draco questioned.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," Lizzy replied mysteriously.

She ripped open the other parcel, and rolled her eyes as she recognised Professor Snape's handwriting.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I am sorry about yesterday. I've never liked Harry, you know that._

 _Can you meet me in my office later today? I promise I'll explain more then._

 _Severus_

Lizzy rolled her eyes, and ripped the letter up. The owl had already flown away.

Draco looked inside the parcel. "There's some Ice Mice in here, Lizzy," he remarked.

" _You_ have them."

It was a Saturday, so they didn't have any lessons. Lizzy dragged Draco, Crabbe and Goyle outside: it was a nice day. She sat on the grass, picking at the blades casually. Draco was bragging about the Manor he lived in, but Lizzy wasn't paying any attention. Instead, her teeth were chattering as she ate one of the Ice Mice Remus got her.

* * *

 **I like this chapter, I guess. It's not my best- what even is my best- but it's not my worse either.**

 **I'm almost at the end of the second year in this story, and that makes me happy. It currently has like** **21278 words**

 **When there's italics whilst she's speaking, she's putting emphasis on her words. It's not like some weird plot to kill everyone- don't ask.**

 **Thanks to the peeps that have reviewed, followed or favourited. Many cookies for you.**

 **~Buttercat**


	6. Chapter Five

**Warning: mentions of potential death,**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Flying**

Lizzy ignored Professor Snape after that, never answering the questions in his class even though she knew the answers. He tried to make her stay behind class to talk to him, but she ignored him and stormed out of the classroom.

One day, Lizzy got a shock. It said on the noticeboard that Slytherin had flying lessons on Thursday afternoons, with Gryffindor. It also said the new password would be Merlin.

"At least we can look forward to Harry Potter making a fool of himself on a broom," Malfoy joked, causing giggles to erupt from Pansy Parkinson.

That Thursday, Lizzy walked to the Great Hall with Draco, deep in thought. Her cat, Turtle, had slept on her head during the night, so now all she could taste were cat hairs. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table, and Lizzy followed him mindlessly. Slyly, he snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hands.

Both Harry and Ron leapt to their feet. Professor McGonagall was on the scene in a flash, and Lizzy rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Draco was _just_ looking, professor," she lied.

Draco dropped the Remembrall, scowling. He walked away, and Lizzy had to jog to catch him up.

.-.

The afternoon came along, and Lizzy stood next to Draco. They were beside twenty-one broomsticks, and the Gryffindor's soon walked down. Both Hermione and Neville looked pale.

The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

Moving towards a broomstick, Lizzy smiled. She had no idea how to fly, not with people watching her. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," the teacher commanded, "And say up."

"UP!" The class chorused.

Lizzy's broomstick flew to her hand, but hers was one of the only ones. Harry's, obviously, did.

She then showed them how to mount their brooms, and Draco scowled when he was told he had been doing it wrong.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard. On my whistle- three, two..."

But Neville rose into the air, his eyes full of fear.

"Come back, boy!"

Neville kept rising higher and higher. He slipped sideways off his broom, and crashed to the floor with a nasty crack.

Madam Hooch said something, and then she was off.

Malfoy burst out laughing. "Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" A pretty Gryffindor girl snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy teased, "Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry-babies, Parvati."

"Look!" Draco exclaimed, snatching something out of the grass, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him!"

"Give that here, Malfoy."

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect- how about- up a tree?"

"Give it _here!_ "

Draco had grabbed his broom and was flying. Hovering level with the top of the oak-trees, he sneered, "Come and get it!"

Lizzy grabbed her broomstick and kicked off the ground: she knew what Harry was going to do, so Draco needed backup.

"No!" Hermione shouted at Harry, "Madam Hooch told us not to move-"

But Lizzy couldn't hear any more as she was up in the air.

"Never knew you could fly," Draco smirked.

"Turns out Harry _can_ too," she retorted, nodding to her brother.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom."

" _Pass_ it," Lizzy called, and Draco threw it in her direction.

Wrapping her fingers around the glass ball, she zoomed off. Draco flew down to the ground, whilst Harry raced after her. "Give it!"

"Catch _it_!" Lizzy retorted, throwing the glass ball.

She watched Harry zoom towards the floor, and his fingers closed over the glass ball.

"HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall yelled. She looked up to the sky. "Elizabeth?"

Lizzy flew to the ground. "Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-"

Professor McGonagall seemed speechless with shock. "- how dare you- you might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't Harry's fault, Professor-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. Potter, Elizabeth, follow me now."

Crabbe and Goyle looked triumphant, but Draco looked worried. "I'll be fine," Lizzy mouthed in his direction.

She knew Dumbledore wouldn't expel Harry, and Severus wouldn't allow him to expel her. Well, she hoped.

"Elizabeth," Professor McGonagall started, "I'll take you to Professor Snape after I've dealt with Harry."

"Please, Mi- Professor McGonagall, anyone _but_ Severus," Lizzy's eyes were pleading.

"What's happened?"

"We kinda had an _argument_..."

"Over Harry?"

A small nod.

"He's your Head of House, so you have to see him."

"Why would they have an argument over me?" Harry questioned, but they both ignored him.

They ended up outside a classroom. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

The boy walked out of the classroom, confusion etched into his face.

"Follow me, you three."

Wood looked from Lizzy to Harry with confusement. "Why is this Slytherin girl here?" He questioned.

"In here," Professor McGonagall beckoned to them, pointing into an empty classroom.

Peeves the poltergeist was in the classroom, writing rude words on the blackboard.

"You _forgot_ one," Lizzy remarked.

"Peeves, out!"

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood- I've found you a Seeker."

"But Professor," Lizzy interrupted, "What about the first-year _rule_?"

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore to see if I can bend the rules for him: he's a natural on the broomstick. Was that your first time riding, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"He's the right build for a Seeker," Wood exclaimed, "Light- speedy- we'll have to get him a decent broom..."

"I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore: Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match with Slytherin. I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

Sternly, she peered at Harry over her glasses. "I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I'll change my mind about punishing you."

She suddenly smiled. "Your father would have been proud," she smiled, "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself..."

"F- His father would have been _proud_ because he was _sorted_ into Gryffindor," Lizzy retorted bitterly.

"You two discuss Quidditch training times," Professor McGonagall quickly rushed, "I'm going to take Miss Elizabeth to see Professor Snape."

They left the boys discussing times. "Elizabeth, I never thought you would do something like that."

"There's a _lot_ you don't know about me, Minerva."

They walked in silence on the rest of the way to Severus' office.

Sharply, the Professor knocked on the door. A slight pause. "What?"

"One of the student's from your house was on their broomstick when they shouldn't have."

"Oh no, Madam Hooch was _not_ there, meaning we _could_ have had _parties_ on our broomsticks," Lizzy rolled her eyes.

The door opened. "Lizzy?" Severus questioned.

" _Nope_. It's Vincent Crabbe _disguised_ as Elizabeth, Elizabeth Potter nonetheless! Of _course_ it's Lizzy!"

"What did she do?" Severus turned to Professor McGongall.

"She was flying recklessly in the air."

"Is that it?"

"Without supervision."

"Elizabeth Euphemia Potter, do you _know_ how dangerous that _is_? You could've been _killed_!"

"Severus Tobias Snape, do you _know_ how dangerous it is to say my _full_ name? You could've been _killed_!"

There was a moment when they glared at each other. Then, Lizzy stormed off, with Professor McGonagall calling after her.

.-.

Draco walked over to Harry, and Lizzy followed him. "Having a last meal Potter?" Draco began, but Lizzy nudged him.

She whispered something in his ear. "He's been _made_ Seeker..."

He didn't hear her, however.

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you."

"I'm not little," she muttered angrily, whilst Draco said, "I'd take you on any time on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only- no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," Ron burst out, proving he hadn't, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Draco looked Crabbe and Goyle up and down, before stating, "Elizabeth." Lizzy looked up, trying to stop a giggle from escaping her lips. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked."

They walked away, and once they were out of earshot Malfoy began chuckling. "You have no intention of _going_ , do you?"

"Nope."

Despite herself, Lizzy began to chuckle.

* * *

 **I decided to post twice this week, so sue me.**

 **Tobias isn't Snape's confirmed middle name so don't hold it upon me for it to be real. (that made no sense).**

 **~Buttercat**


	7. an

I'm immensely sorry, but I'm going to discontinue this story, purely because it is mostly uninspired and it is easier to break it off now whilst not many people have followed it.

I am, however, starting a new story revolving around a new character in a new era.

I would like some more background characters, but I don't need them.

Again, I'm deeply sorry if you liked this story, but I felt it lacked the spark.

~Buttercat


	8. Update

**hello, I am currently working on another story like this one called The Girl Who Survived. It is about my new oc Holly Potter who is a bit like Elizabeth, so stay tuned for that.**

* * *

 **Holly is Harry's older sister, who is only just in the same year as him. She still doesn't live with him, as she lives with a Muggle called Dylan Winters. I am working on the second draft of the first chapter and finalising the first chapter, so it will be up soon.**

 **A small snippet;**

She was dressed in pink, a pair of pyjamas that were new. They were from her uncle Peter, a nice but nervous man. He was more interested in Harry for some reason, but that didn't mean he hated her.

Most of the others were more interested in Harry as he was younger; except from Sirius, her godfather. He doted on Harry for being an exact replica of James, his best mate, but she was the female version of them, even having the hazel eyes Harry lacked. The only difference was her hair actually was containable, with much taming; although it was not worth the effort. When she was in her natural form, anyway.

The night was All Hallow's Eve, a boring event for the siblings due to the protection they needed to be under. Why they needed to be under the protection was a mystery to her, although her father complained a lot of the time about it. She had even got in trouble once for using one of the words he regularly used, although how was she to know she shouldn't have said it? Exactly! 

Lily sat near her, carefully speaking to her. "A big blue sky full of clouds."

"A big bwue s'y fu' o' cwouds." 

"A yellow ball rolling down the hill."

She bit her lips in concentration, before repeating her mother's words. "A ye'ow ba' rowing dow' the hi'."  
Lily smiled. The two year old was not the best at speaking, but for a toddler she was doing well. They regularly did exercises in the evening to develop her speaking skills, due to having nothing else to do. Sometimes, Harry joined in, although the one year old was only attuned to a few words. She could speak whole sentences! However, that only happened when Lily spoke them before her.

Behind them, James was making smoke spew out of his wand, much to the delight of his son, who was trying to catch the pretty swirls. He glanced at his wife, who smiled at him before turning to their daughter. "Holly is a happy baby," Lily stated to her daughter.

Her face screwed up in concentration. "I Ho'wey!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands.

"How would you say it?" Lily asked her daughter, resisting the temptation to hug her small girl.

"Ho'wey is a ha'y baby!"

Holly then yawned. "I think it's time for these two to go to sleep," Lily stated, and James nodded, reaching out to grab Harry, dropping his wand.

* * *

That is a sample of the Prologue, so if you liked that then you would like the whole thing. I hope you enjoy, stay safe!

Buttercat


End file.
